


restraint, or lack thereof

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Saint Petersburg Days [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love, Lube, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Romance, Top Katsuki Yuuri, cuddle fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Yuuri grew warm, but closed his eyes with a soft laugh as he turned his head to kiss Victor's temple. "You're pretty comfortable, though.""Oh, I am. But I don't plan on lying still," Victor assured, slowly sitting up with a slow smile.





	restraint, or lack thereof

"What's so interesting?" Victor asked, crawling onto the bed next to Yuuri, who was smirking at a video on his phone screen. 

Yuuri briefly glanced at the other man, and did a double take when he realized that Victor was _only_ wearing the fluffy white bathrobe the hotel provided. Victor gave him a knowing look, and Yuuri blinked a couple of times before clearing his throat and looking back at his phone screen. "Just a...one of those five-minute craft videos. Phichit sent it to me. It's a...a chair made out of jeans and office staplers..."

Victor frowned and peered at the screen, bewildered. "Office staplers...aren't that strong."

"Exactly."

"But why not use something stronger?"

"Because that's not the craft," Yuuri replied with an amused smirk as Victor cuddled up against him. His hair wasn't quite dry from his shower, and it smelled deliciously flowery. "The craft isn't things that make _sense_."

Victor chuckled softly against Yuuri's neck, kissing the warm flesh. Rostelecom had brought them to Moscow. They had one more night left and then it was back to St. Petersburg to take yet another long flight to Hasetsu. Yuuri had slept in while Victor had gone on a jog early that morning. "It doesn't look very comfortable either," Victor mumbled into the crook of Yuuri's neck, one leg slowly curling over Yuuri's waist.

Yuuri grew warm, but closed his eyes with a soft laugh as he turned his head to kiss Victor's temple and ser his phone aside. "You're pretty comfortable, though."

"Oh, I am. But I don't plan on lying still," Victor assured, slowly sitting up with a slow smile. "We've both been working hard."

"You definitely have," Yuuri replied, setting his phone aside and gazing up admiringly at the man above him. His programs were beautiful and he was happy, skating with a joy that made Yuuri weep, especially considering that Victor put just as much work coaching Yuuri. "Thank you, and I'm proud of you." Yuuri wanted to leave nothing unsaid. 

Victor gave him a tender smile, dipping down to kiss him as he shrugged off the robe, revealing his bare shoulders and upper torso. "I'm proud of you too," Victor praised softly, moving on to kiss Yuuri's chin and make his way down the center of his chest. "And I think we've both earned a reward," he added, eyes glinting slyly as his mouth reached Yuuri's stomach and he started mouthing along the skin as his fingers hooked onto the waistband of Yuuri's boxers.

Blushing and swallowing eagerly, Yuuri took a steadying breath and asked in a coy tone, "What do you suggest?"

"Something we both really enjoy." Then Victor started tugging Yuuri's boxers down, just enough that he could start kissing Yuuri's limp length, coaxing it to hardness.

Meanwhile Victor busied himself tugging Yuuri's boxers all the way down his legs, and Yuuri made a breathless sound as he bit his lip once Victor started teasing the insides of his thighs with his fingers. He was halfway hard and Victor had his cockhead between his lips, delicately teasing the foreskin with those plush lips and teasing the slit, his eyes closed with contentment. 

He wasn't lying about this being something they both enjoyed. 

Yuuri had to watch him, no matter how much it made him blush. And blush he did when Victor took his now hard length further into his mouth, moaning softly around it. Yuuri had to let out a shaky moan, and just kept his eyes on Victor, seeing how gorgeous he looked between Yuuri's legs. Yuuri wanted to lie back and sink into the pleasure of Victor's hot and wet mouth, but he didn't dare take his eyes off Victor, and reached down to take the man's face in his palms. His mouth full of Yuuri, Victor gazed right back up at Yuuri, languidly sucking him off, with his cheekbones dusted with a pretty pink.

Breathing hard, Yuuri finally had to let his head drop back once the pleasure began to build up a wonderful peak. His hands slipped away from Victor's face and down to uselessly grab at the sheets. It was so gradual and sweet, and Yuuri swore he could hear each of his heartbeats in his ears like hard drumbeats, all while Victor slowly bobbed his head and kept caressing his thighs.

Yuuri wasn't expecting to cum when he did, letting out a low groan and biting it down halfway as Victor held him by the thighs in a tight grip, swallowing him completely. 

Leaving Yuuri twitching all over from the unexpected force of it, Victor pulled off with a languid lick off his lips, smirking down at Yuuri with a deep, visible satisfaction. Yuuri had to keep from covering his eyes at the sight of it. God, Victor hadn't even cum and he was giving Yuuri such a look. Yuuri exhaled raggedly and moaned, "_Fuck_..."

Victor went on smiling at him and finished getting rid of the bathrobe, giving Yuuri the full view of his gorgeous body. He stretched right over Yuuri and reached for the lube he'd surreptitiously placed on the nightstand. "You were saying?" he asked, pouring lube onto his fingers and leaning over Yuuri as he reached back to start fingering himself.

Yuuri exhaled shakily as he watched, seeing the anticipation dawn on Victor's features. "You're amazing," he breathed, timidly reaching down to hesitantly palm himself. He hissed briefly, sensitive to his own touch, but took it slow and kept his eyes on Victor.

"So are you," Victor answered, his entire body trembling above Yuuri as his movements grew faster. He lowered his head as Yuuri brought his own up, and Yuuri moaned as Victor's tongue swept into his mouth, slowly and thoroughly stroking every surface while Yuuri whimpered softly from deep in his throat.

Drawing his fingers out, Victor lay down on his back while Yuuri scrambled to get on top of him and between his legs, quickly seizing the older man's lips in a hard, desperate kiss that Victor returned with as much enthusiasm while he reached between them to wrap a slick hand around Yuuri's hard cock. He dragged his lips and teeth over Yuuri's jaw, licked the shell of his ear before taking the lobe between his teeth with a needy moan. Yuuri buried his face in Victor's long neck and then kissed his way up to those plush lips, reaching down and placing his cockhead right up against Victor's entrance to slowly push in while he kissed him.

Victor moaned into Yuuri's mouth, arms encircling Yuuri's upper body and holding him close as he teased Victor repeatedly while withholding his full length. Yuuri finally sank in, shaking as the tight heat surrounded and clenched around him. Victor's eyes were all desperation and need, and Yuuri gave him what he silently begged for, pulling out and thrusting back in with a hard snap of his hips, forcing a moan out of Victor.

It sounded so damn good and Yuuri suddenly wanted to hear more, capturing Victor's gaze with his and watching him sink as Yuuri had sunk mere minutes before, his features open and vulnerable, all for Yuuri. He fucked Victor with more hard thrusts, listening to every whimper and moan as those hands clutched his shoulders tightly.

Then a series of sharp and loud knocks cut harshly through the fog in Yuuri's brain, and then he heard _Mila right outside the door, _calling, "Vitya? Yuuri? Come on! Let's go get breakfast!"

Yuuri instantly froze, and his hand immediately flew up to cover Victor's mouth. The older man's eyes flew open with surprise, but Yuuri silently shook his head in rapid, distressed movements.

Victor looked so shocked and needy, his ass clenching around Yuuri like he was begging for him to keep going.

"I don't hear anything." That was Sara. _Sara._ Why was she here?!

"Yura, try calling them!"

"I'm fucking busy."

"Texting Otabek?"

The smug tone in Mila's voice barely registered as Victor kept clenching around Yuuri, a little moan vibrating against Yuuri's palm. Yuuri, biting his lip, couldn't help grinding into Victor, whose eyelids fluttered helplessly as Yuuri _pressed_ on his prostate.

Victor's hand flew up to clutch at the pillow, and Yuuri's own hand wrapped around Victor's wrist as he dared more than he ever had before, fucking Victor slowly and deeply as the conversation continued a few feet away.

"None of your fucking business, _Baba Yaga_."

"Maybe they're still sleeping?" Sara asked.

Yuri barked out a sarcastic laugh. "No. Definitely not _sleeping_."

Little _punk_.

Yuuri accidentally punctuated that thought with a sharp thrust that made Victor moan against his palm. 

There was a brief pause before Mila finally said, "I'll just text them and they can catch up to us if they want."

Yuuri didn't dare take his hand off Victor's mouth until he was sure those three (or more, who the hell even KNEW or CARED?!?!?!!!) were gone, but all the while he kept up his slow thrusts, watching Victor lose his mind beneath him. 

Whether he knew it or not, Yuuri kept clutching Victor's wrist and covered his ecstatic moans with his mouth, fucking him hard and feeling him shake under him until he felt him cum between them, Victor's back bowing in a sharp arch as Yuuri kissed him hard and kept fucking him until he came inside him.

Victor moaned ecstatically as he wrapped his legs around Yuuri's waist, keeping him inside of him. Yuuri pulled away from the kiss to bury his face against Victor's chest, panting harshly as Victor lay limp beneath him.

His cheek pressed against Victor's rapidly rising and falling chest, Yuuri heard a ringing in his ears until Victor asked quietly, "You liked that, didn't you?"

"...Having sex?" Yuuri asked, peering up at the disheveled man. His thighs were still twitching, as he lay between Victor's long legs, watching the satisfaction on his perfect face.

Victor dragged his fingers up and down the center of Yuuri's back, saying with a drunken grin, "Holding me down. Fucking me nice and slow."

Yuuri could feel heat crawling up his spine as he realized that Victor was...right. "I had to keep you quiet somehow."

"And yet you didn't stop completely." Victor caught Yuuri's lips in a quick, loving kiss, breathing, "My sexy Eros."

Yuuri laughed softly as he returned the kiss, saying, "I didn't exactly want Yurio to find out he was right. I'm not about to hand him a win."

"You're so hot when you get competitive," Victor murmured, dragging Yuuri into another kiss, drawing away with a soft little laugh. "Let's order room service. We can take the kids out for lunch later."

Yuuri sighed contentedly as Victor pressed tiny little kisses against his jaw, all the way back up to his ear, like he knew that was what would convince Yuuri. "Alright," he breathed, smiling blissfully.

**Author's Note:**

> _"Because that's not the craft," Yuuri replied with an amused smirk as Victor cuddled up against him. His hair wasn't quite dry from his shower, and it smelled deliciously flowery. "The craft isn't things that make sense."_ -JENNA MARBLES VIDEO REFERENCE. AIR HORN NOISES.
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT, LOVELIES


End file.
